Caminos separados
by Farid Ketchum HN
Summary: Ash Ketchum concluyo su viaje por Kalos pero siente que hay algo cosas que le falta terminar ¿Conclui mi viaje? ¿Cumpli mis metas? ¿Realize mi sueño? ¿Llegara el amor para Ash? ¿Se quedara en Kalos? ¿Quieres descubrir la respuesta a estas incognitas? Acompaname a descubrir el inicio y descenlase de esta magnifica historia.
1. Una noche de recuerdos

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a Mi mayor reto : El campeonato mundial, les saluda su amigo AshKetchum2002 y les traigo nueva historia, espero que la disfruten y no olviden comentar._

 **Historia : Una nueva aventura.**

 **Cap 1 : Una noche de recuerdos.**

—Clemont... ¿Que te parecio mi desempeño en la liga de Kalos? —Le pregunte a mi amigo el cual estaba compartiendo la habitacion del centro pokemon conmigo,junto con Clemont y Serena.

Era una noche oscura se escuchaba el ruido que hacian algunos pokemon y tambien el de los arboles.

—Bueno Ash, lo hiciste super, diste lo mejor de ti, luchaste hasta el final, no te rendiste, a pesar de que Alan te derrotó tu ganaste mas en esa batalla que él.

—¿Eso crees amigo?

—Pues claro, aun recuerdo cuando Greninja y Charizar estaban aparentemente estables pero derrepente Greninja se desplomó dándote la derrota.

—En ese momento nos quedamos boquiabiertos por el resultado y mas a un al verte arrodillado en el suelo y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas—Me dijo Clemont colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Lo se amigo, lo se,pero lo importante fue que di todo de mi.

—Sabes no es la primera vez que me pasa, también me paso en : Kanto con un rival que tuve llamado Ritchie, el tenia un pikachu el cual se llamaba Spike, el me derrotó. En la liga naranja me enfrente a Drake un hombre que tenia un Dragonite muy poderoso, pero al final lo derrote y me alze con el título de Campeon de la liga Naranja, fue uno de los momentos mas alegres de mi vida.

—Todo eso paso en tu viaje Ash, de seguro fue muy emocionante y divertido —me dijo Bonnie.

—Sip, si lo fue.

En Jhoto tambien tuve rival el cual fue : Gary, el tambien fue de Kanto, pero en la liga Jhoto tuve mi batalla final con él fue la mejor batalla que tuve hasta el dia de hoy ,fue épica y emocionante, pero al final me impuse a el y lo derrote con mi gran amigo Charizard.

—Y si hablamos de amigos, llega un momento Muy alegre pero triste a la vez.

—Tengo a una gran amiga llamada Misty, me apoyo en todo momento, la extraño todos los días.

—Aun recuerdo el dia que nos conocimos, fue el primer dia que inicie mi viaje para convertirme en maestro pokemon ,ella me salvó de que me ahogue junto con pikachu, sacandome del agua con caña de pescar — Aun recuerdo cuando celebramos juntos la captura de mi primer pokémon, el cual fue un caterpie.

—Aun recuerdo cuando discutíamos y decia tramposo a Ritchie por ganarme en la liga Kanto—Aun recuerdo cuando me levanto la mano en señal de orgullo por derrotar a Drake y de esa manera convertirme en el Campeon de la Liga Naranja—

—Aun recuerdo cuando gritaba de alegría cuando despues de entrenar bastante mi Charizard pudo vencer al Blastoise de Gary y de esa manera clasificar y estar mas cerca de convertirme en el campeón de la liga Jhotho.

—Aun recuerdo todas las aventuras que viví a su lado—He sido muy afortunado de conocer una chica tan Linda y Buena como ella—Se que algun dìa nos reencontraremos y no la volvere a dejar ir.

—Tambien tuve a otras amigas como lo son : May, Down, Iris y ahora Serena.

—Cada una de ellas es importante en mi vida.

—¿Y Misty es muy importante en tu vida? —me pregunto Serena algo triste.

—Si, si lo es con ella empeze mi viaje y vivi aventuras inolvidables.

—También tuve amigos varones como lo son : Brock, Tracey, Cilan y ahora Clemont.

—Todos ellos eran divertidos y tenían su toque especial.

—¿Y que paso con todos tus amigos y amigas?—Me preguntó Clemont.

—A todos ellos los deje ir..., partieron en diferentes rumbos.

Mis amigos notaron el cambio de actitud que tuve y rápidamente cambiaron de tema.

—Ash fue increble como tu Alan vencieron a Layson y al team Flare.

—Si! realmente lo fue como en las películas de héroes —dijo Bonnie.

—Si fue una buena batalla la que dimos y Alan pudo traicionar al equipó que lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería por el bienestar de una amiga.

—Hey! Y que hay de mi, nadie me felicita por defender exitosamente mi gimnasio? —Pregunto Clemont.

Todos reimos.

—Bueno Clemont no podiamos esperar menos de ti, eres muy buen entrenador y muy lindo tambien —le dijo Serena a Clemont.

—Muchas gracias Serena, tu también eres linda.

—Oigan todos ya es hora de descanzar, mañana tenemos un dia libre, sin Liga Pokémon ni Tripokaron.

—Si Ash tiene razon, es hora de dormir—dijo Bonnie.

Todos aceptaron y dentro de poco tiempo ya estaban todos durmiendo.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Hoola a todos y bienvenidos a Mi Mayor Reto : El Campeonato Mundial. Les saluda su amigo AshKetchum2002 .

Hace un buen rato los tengo sin capitulo, ya que estuve full exámenes, pero ya estoy libre. Sin mas que decir les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Cap 2 : Sentimientos encontrados.**

—Ya es de dia, despierten—dijo Bonnie, pues estaba entusiasmada.

Todos despertamos, por el ruido que Bonnie hizo.

—¿Que tal chicos como pasaron la noche? —pregunto Ash.

—Muy bien —respondieron todos al unísono.

—¿Y que planes para hoy?—Pregunto la pequeña.

—Podemos ir a comer un helado —dijo Serena

—Que bien —completo el Rubio.

—Pero antes debemos ir a desayunar

—comento Ash.

—Si vamos—respondieron todos .

Despues de una hora de tomar desayuno, yo y mis amigos nos dirigimos al Gimnasio de ciudad luminalia .

—Ya llegamos Clemont,¿ para que nos trajiste?

—Bueno ya que ya no hay liga ni tri prokaron ,queria que me ayuden a reconstruir mi gimnasio.

—Ok Clemont lo haremos con gusto ,pero tendremos mucho trabajo ya que el Team Flare lo destruyo casi todo—Comento Serena con tristeza.

—Pero bueno mejor sera empezar de una buena vez—Propuse al ver que ya habiamos desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

Todos empezamos a trabajar, lo hicimos por unas cinco horas y ya teniamos hambre, pero de pronto alguien entro en lo quedaba del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia.

—Hola chicos, como están?.

Volteamos a ver quien era y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que era Alan.

—Hola Alan.

—Hola Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Serena.

—¿Que haces por aqui? —Le pregunte.

—Pasaba por aqui a saludar.

—Oh que bien —Dijo Serena.

—Veo que estan reconstruyendo el Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia .¿Los ayudo?

—No gracias ya nos hibamos .

—Oh que lastima, sera para otra ocasión.

—Bueno Ash te agradezco que me impulsaras y alentaras para participar en la liga de Kalos.

—De nada Alan, termino la liga con un campeon talentoso y un gran entrenador.

—Tu tambien lo eres—Alan con una profunda sinceridad.

—Tambien te agradezco por darme una muy buena batalla, sin duda alguna tu tambien eres un campeon.

—Chicos disculpen que los interrumpa pero antes de que Alan llegara hibamos a ir a almorzar—Dijo Bonnie.

—Oh si, ustedes vayan ordenando la comida mientras que yo termino mi platica con Alan.

—Ok —dijieron los rubios y la pelimiel .

—Alan tu no quieres—pregunto Serena.

—No gracias, acabo de almorzar.

—Esta bien.

Serena, Bonnie y Clemont se fueron dejandome a mi y a Alan.

—Tu tambien luchaste genial —le respondi.

—Pero esta no es nuestra ultima pelea, nuestros caminos sr volveran a cruzar y el destino nos volvera a enfrentar.

—Eso espero–me respondió Alan.

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor?—Le pregunte a Alan.

—Claro —me respondio.

—Voy a irme a la region de Alola para intentar ser campeón de la liga, despidete de Shouta, Tierno y los demas.

—Diles que me fui a Alola y que los voy a extrañar mucho,les agradezco por los momentos malos y buenos y que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

—Ok Ash cumpliré tu pedido.

—Me tengo que ir a reconstruir algunas casas dañadas, ahora es mi mision como campeon de Kalos.

—Te vere pronto Ash, Adios.

—Adios Alan.

Me dirigi a comer junto con mis amigos, no sabia cuando ni como decirles que me debía ir a Alola, me gustaria que me acompañen pero no creo que sea posible.

Los encontre almorzando y me sume a ellos, una vez terminado el almuerzo nos dirigimos al centro pokemon.

En el camino Clemont pregunto.

—¿Chicos que hacemos ahora en la tarde?

—Podemos salir a explorar las afueras de esta ciudad—aconsejo Serena.

—Que bien —respondio Clemont .

—Chicos yo me quedo en el centro pokemon, estoy cansado por el trabajo realizado—Los interrumpi.

No estaba tan cansado, pero seria mejor que Clemont y Serena vayan solos, sabia que a Clemont le gustaba Serena y a Serena le gustaba yo ,pero a mi no me gustaba Serena ,seria la ocasion perfecta para juntar a estos dos—Pensaba yo.

—Yo tambien —completo Bonnie.

—¿Entonces iremos solo los dos? —Pregunto Serena.

—Si —Respondimos Bonnie y yo.

Llegamos al centro pokemon Serena y Clemont sacaron algunas cosas y se despidieron.

—Adios chicos — dijo Clemont.

—Lastima que no puedan acompañarnos ,capturaremos muchos pokemon—Complemento la pelimiel.

—Cuidense—Dijeron al unísono saliendo del centro pokemon.

Bonnie se fue afuera y yo a mi habitacion.

Me recosté en mi cama y hise volar mi imaginación pensando que haran Clemont y Serena.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA** ...


	3. Hice todo mal

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "Una nueva aventura". Les saluda su amigo AshKetchum2002 .Espero que se diviertan aqui les traigo una actualizacion de este fic.

Ademas el 31 de octubre hare un one-shoot por el dia de las brujas haci que no olviden leerme ese dia en la noche.

Sin mas que decir el cap.

 **Capitulo 3 : Hice todo mal.**

-Me sintio mal por mi, no lo puedo creer hice todo mal.

-Como no me di cuenta, ¿porque vivi engañada ,por que mi mente y mi corazon fueron tercos?

Pensaba Serena cuando se dirigia a Hoen en avion.

Se acerca la aeromoza me ofrece algo lo rechazo totalmente me siento triste, tanto que no lo puedo contener las lagrimas brotan.

¿Por que vivi engañada? ¿Por que no me di cuenta?

Suspiro profundamente me consuelo en mis recuerdos, saco una foto, la abrazo y me quedo dormida.

Alguien me despierta veo que hemos llegado .

El avion aterrizó procedo a bajar.

Procedo a bajar con el alma destrozada y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por que hice todo mal?

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

Un capitulo corto pero muy bueno, muchos se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto con la historia muy pronto ira cobrando sentido. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	4. Un nuevo compañero

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "Una nueva aventura" Les saluda su amigo AshKetchum2002 .

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie este vuelve donde Clemont y Serena van a salir del centro pokemon ellos solos.

Sin mas que decir... el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 4: Un nuevo compañero.**

Clemont se nota muy entusiasmado y alegre de salir con el amor de su vida Serena.

Pero el sabe que ella esta enamorada de su amigo Ash, pero este no nota interes.

Asi que Clemont decide enamorar a Serena en esta cita.

-Oye Serena, ¿Que tal tu dia?

-Muy divertido y el tuyo.

-Tambien .

Serena y Clemont se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un bosque en el cual habia muchos pokemon.

-Mira Clemont cuantos pokemon y cual atraparas.

-Bueno no lo se hay mucha variedad.

Se notaba a Clemont muy entusiasmado y feliz.

Pero habia algo que llevaba en la mano y lo cuidaba mucho.

-Hey mira un tailow ¿Creo que seria ideal para ti?

-Si y lo atrapare.

-Que bueno.

-Luxray ve.

-Usa chispa con tailow.

Tailow lo esquivó y uso picotazo .

-Luxray usa trueno.

Tailow recibio el impacto pero contraataco con ala de acero.

-Luxray terminalo con rayo.

Tailow cayó derrotado.

-Clemont es el momento -dijo emocionada Serena.

-Si! Pokebola ve.

La pokebola dio 1...2...3 y tailow quedo capturado.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	5. Yo te elijo a ti

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "Una nueva aventura" . Les saluda su amigo AshKetchum2002 .

Aqui les traigo una nueva actualizacion de este grandioso fic.

 **Cap 5 : Yo te elijo a t** i

El avion acaba de aterrizar procedo a bajar de el .

Me siento alegre y triste a la vez, extraño a mis amigos .

Wow que hermosa es Alola y que lindos Pokemon tiene.

Ese debe see el profesor de esta region. Ire a dialogar con el.

-Hola profesor soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

-Hola Ash el profesor Sicamor me hablo de ti, me dijo que eres in gran entrenador

-Por cierto mi nombre es Rolando. Y soy el profesor de Alola acompañame a mi laboratorio y te dare lo necesario para empezar tu viaje.

-Que bien-respondi alegre.

Me dirigi al laboratorio el profesor me dio la bienvenida y me dio a escoger tres pokemon : Rowlet Litten y Popplio.

Despues de anlizar un poco decidi elegir a Rowlet.

-Estupenda eleccion -Dijo el profesor Rolando -Ten esta pokedex y estas pokeballs para que inicies tu viaje por Alola.

-Gracias profesor-Le respondi amablemente.

Pero depronto entro Kiway un nuevo entrador de Alola era de piel oscura y cabello negro con partes rojas.

-Hola a todos soy nuevo entrenador y vine a recibir mi pokemon y mi pokedex-dijo Kiway.

-Ok te dare tu inicial escoge entre Litten y Popplio.

-Hum bueno, elegiré a Litten .

-Aqui tienes tu pokedex y estas pokeballs.

-Gracias profesor Rolando .

-Oye tu eres Ash, tengo entendido que eres un gran entrenador, no pararé hasta derrotarte. Yo soy Kiway.

Le di la mano y el se fue, yo me despedí del profesor y me marche al centro pokemon.

Ya era hora de dormir y recorde que cuando regrese a Kanto despues de la liga Kalos vi a Misty, seguia siendo hermosa, pero cambio varias cosas de su imagen, pero aun asi me seguia robando el corazón.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme acercado a ella, tengo mucho miedo a que me rechaze, pero se que algun dia me volvere a encontrar contigo Linda pelirroja .

Luego De pensar esto me quede profundamente dormido.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	6. Grito mi amor a los cuatro vientos

Hooola a todos les saluda su amigo Farid Ketchum HN.

No he actualizado hace ya un buen tiempo por lo que les pido disculpas ya que estuvo solucionando problemas personales pero todo ya esta bien asi que de hoy en adelante voy tratar de actualizar esta y mis demas historias diario .

Este capitulo se conecta con Hice Todo Mal (capitulo de esta misma historia)

Espero que les divierta y no olviden dejar sugerencias .

 **Cap 6 : Grito mi amor a los cuatro vientos.**

He llegado finalmente, me pregunto si hubiera tomado la decision correcta en el momento correto¿ esto seria diferente?

Fui terca y mi obsecion fue muy grande por un simple capricho.

Pero ya es tarde no puedo cambiar nada ya el destino jugo sus cartas .

Asi pensaba Serena que bajaba de su avion de llegada a Hoen.

Serena se dirige al centro pokemon para descanzar y analizar todo.

En el camino Serena esta pensativa y triste .

Ella se repetia asi misma : Lo arruine

Despues de caminar cerca a 30 minutos llego al centro pokemon.

-He llegado al fin al centro pokemon- decia Serena agotada.

Se instalo y se dispuso a analizar .

 ***Suena la musica de fondo***

 **(La rosa de los vientos -mago de oz)**

Escogi mal , me obsesione con Ash cuando Clemont hacia todo lo posible para demostrarme su amor y yo no le correspondi.

Me arrepiento de no haber escogido bien .

Ahora ya nos separamos y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Las cosas no terminaron bien entre todos nosotros.

Ahora podria gritar a los cuatro vientos TE AMO CLEMONT y te perdi por una estupida obsesion que al final arruino todo lo que nos unia.

Se me vienen recuerdos a la mente , recuerdo la cita que tuvimos en el bosque con la excusa de atrapar mas pokemon si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta en el amor que sentia hacia ti .

Se que algun dia nos volveremos a ver y no volvere a cometer los mismos herrores y no descanzare hasta tenerte conmigo .

Dicho esto Serena se quedo profundamente dormida .

Mientras tanto se podia ver a un joven rubio recostado en su cama observando con lagrimas en los ojos un cuadro de Serena la persona que siempre amo .

Despues de llorar Clemont se durmio esperando algun dia Serena vuelva a Kalos y el no vuelva a equivocarse.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINURA...**


	7. Mi primera batalla en Alola

Hola a todos les saluda su amigo Farid Ketchum HN, aqui les traigo la actualizacion de este fic a pedido de

MariaNeira6 espero que te guste amiga y que les guste a todos los que lo lean.

Nota : El anime de Pokemon Sol y luna no me gusta por lo tanto cambiare muchas cosas .

Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el cap.

 **Cap 7 : Mi primera batalla en alola.**

Era una mañana soleada y un chico de cabello azabache ,ojos marrones, tez morena que llevaba una gorra roja con simbolo blanco , una camiseta blanca con rayas azules , un pantalon marron con partes rojas y unas relucientes zapatillas azules se encontraba observando por una ventana del centro pokemon de ciudad Hauoli.

-Hauoli es enorme , estoy ansioso de recorrer cada rincon de esta magnifica ciudad-Ash exclamo entusiasmado elevando su puño-¿No es asi pikachu?

-Pika pika -respondio el raton electrico.

-No hay mas tiempo que perder-le dijo a su pequeño pokemon con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Parti junto a Pikachu a afrontar lo que me tenga preparado el destino.

-Wau -abri la boca de asombro -al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y Hauoli era enorme.

Recorria la ciudad hasta que me tope con un hombre, vestia un abrigo largo y pantalones oscuros.

-¿Tu debes ser nuevo aqui?-me dijo señalandome con su dedo indice-De seguro eres un entrenador.

-Si-Dije elevando mi puño-pero quien es usted.

Parecia alguien frio y oscuro .

-Ja-me respondio con una sonrisa irónica-eso no te importa.

\- Solo te digo que aqui yo soy el mejor-Saco una medalla de gimnasio de su bolsillo- y los demas no valen porque yo sere el campeón.

Realmente mi hizo enojar era tan arrogante alguien tenia que enseñarle una lección.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo?-frunci las cejas en señal de enojo-soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y estoy destinado a ser el mejor entrenador del mundo.

-Jajaja no me hagas reir niño tonto- volvio su irónica risa-mirate eres un fracaso ni una medalla tienes.

-No la tengo por que soy nuevo, pero eso no importa, aun asi te venceré-Lo señale con mi dedo indice en señal de reto-Yo Ash Ketchum te desafio a un batalla pokemón.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo mocoso -se dio media vuelta-cuando tengas una medalla realmente seras digno de enfrentarte conmigo. Cuando tengas la medalla de Liam busame -dijo alejandose-por cierto mi nombre es Gladio.

-Veraz que consigo esa y todas las medallas -le dije furioso-Quien se abra creido no pikachu vamos a conseguir esa medalla para poder vencerlo y cerrarle la boca.

Camine junto a pikachu buscando ese gimnasio despues de media hora de intenza busqueda lo encontre.

Estaba desesperado por ganar esa medalla y por vencer a ese tal Gladio.

Entre desesperado al gimnsio y busque al lider .

-¿Estas aqui Liam?

Al parecer no habia nadie pues no habia ruido .

Me dispuse a retirarme del gimnasio pero deprento una voz me erizo la piel.

-¿Buscas a Liam?

-Waaaaaa-grite como una niña asustada-Disculpa por el grito-una gota de agua bajo e la cabeza de Ash en señal de verguenza -Si lo estoy buscando quiero desafiarlo a una batalla pokemón.

-Asi -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-antes deberas vencerme.

Era un campista vestido de verde y al parecer era uno de los retadores del gimnasio de Hauoli.

-Dejalo Benja -se escucho una voz.

El gimnasio era grande y no solo tenia el campo de batalla, el graderio y al parecer los retadores.

-Soy a quien buscas amigo-dijo la voz misteriosa levantandose del asiento en el que se encontraba-escuche que quieres retarme soy Liam lider de gimnasio tipo de normal.

Liam es un joven de piel morena y cabello rosa. Tiene una camisa blanca con un chaleco café y pantalones blancos . Lleva un simbolo en su cabello representando que es un lider de gimnasio de Alola.

-Normalmente te deberias enfrentar a los retadores de este gimnasio pero te dare una oportunidad ya que es la primera vez que te veo aqui ,te enfrentaras directamente conmigo.

-Super-eleve el puño-no te defraudare y dare todo de mi .

-No me dijiste tu nombre- dijo Liam frontando su mentón.

-Soy Ash , Ash Ketchum.

-Ahora si empezemos el duelo- Liam señalo el campo de batalla.

Nos dirigimos a él y nos posicionamos para nuestro combate .

El arbitro sentencio: Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta se enfrenta a Liam de isla Hauoli.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


End file.
